Destino
by Mitsuko5399
Summary: Luego de casi ser secuestrada karin por voluntad de su hermano es obligada a irse a un reino totalmente desconocido donde encontrara amor pero a su vez también la encontraran sus enemigos que buscan venganza.


**Capitulo 1**

De repente todo fue oscuridad no pudo o no quería saber que pasaba a su alrededor, lo único que podía ver era a los invitados corriendo despavoridos por una razón que ella aun no lograba comprender; de repente de alguna extraña forma se vio rodeada por unos desconocidos totalmente vestidos de negro que la apuntaban, luego sintió un dolor ligero cerca de su cabeza; luego todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Luchando en medio del patio del palacio donde hacia solo unos minutos todo era felicidad se encontraba luchando Kurosaki Ichigo que hace unas horas fue coronado rey del reino de karakura; todo estaba tranquilo cuando de repente aparecieron ninjas de todos los lugares del castillo, lo primero que hizo Ichigo fue dirigir la vista hacia su pequeña hermana Karin y sintió rabia e ira cuando lo hizo; diez ninjas todos armados;en ese mismo instante se dirigió hacia ellos.

Cuando llego comenzó a pelear y los fue derrotando uno por uno rápidamente; los 2 ninjas a los cuales aun no derrotaba al ver que no podían ganarle comenzaron a huir; pero eso no le importaba a Ichigo, lo que le importaba era que con ellos se llevaban a su pequeña hermana; tan rápido como le era posible los perseguía pero le fue bloqueado el camino y eso lo detuvo un momento, momento que los secuestradores aprovecharon para encontrar la entrada y escabullirse.

-¡Karin!-grito el chico desesperado por llegar a sus enemigo; mientras tanto estos estaban a punto de huir.

De repente el chico pudo ver como caían los cuerpos inertes de los secuestradores; alado de estos se encontraba un impotente hombre de quimono verde y sombrero, el cual se encontraba envainando una espada cubierta de sangre.

Los ninjas al ver la aparición del hombre huyeron despavoridos dejando el patio solo con el rey y el extraño hombre del quimono que cargaba a la princesa antes secuestrada.

-Urahara-dijo el chico un poco mas relajado

-Kurosaki-san siento mucho tu perdida-dijo el hombre cuya mirada se oscureció de repente

-Si, aun no puedo creer que mi padre ya no este con nosotros-dijo el chico recordando los últimos momentos de su padre

**Flash Back**

-Ichigo- decía un hombre recostado en una cama. Este tenía el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, se le veía abatido y muy cansado, su cara se encontraba pálida y casi sin vida muy distinto de los tiempos de antaño antes de contraer una enfermedad muy extraña; donde su cara mostraba felicidad y amor para con los suyos ahora solo había cansancio y tristeza por no ver crecer completamente a sus hijos.

-Aquí estoy papa-dijo el chico casi susurrando

-Hijo, mi tiempo es corto por eso te pido que cuides a tu pequeña hermana-dijo el hombre

-Lo haré padre, te juro que lo haré- dijo el chico con decisión

-Lo sé, sé que lo harás, también se que seras un buen gobernante y que Karin algún día se convertirá en una hermosa joven; crece,ten tu propia familia, consigue la felicidad y si es que puedes muere con una sonrisa - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-Papá- dijo el chico conteniendo las lágrimas

-Ichigo no olvides que siempre te he amado a ti y a tu hermana-dijo el hombre con su ultimo aliento

**Fin Flash Back**

-Cambiando de tema kurosaki-san estas seguro que quieres encargarme a tu pequeña hermana hasta que ya no la persigan-dijo el hombre en tono serio

-Si Urahara, alejarla de mi no es fácil ya que es la única familia que me queda, pero se que esto será por su bien-dijo el chico seriamente

-No te preocupes la criaremos bien junto con Yoruichi-

-Lo sé-dijo el chico mientras colocaba un collar en forma de un dragón rojo en el cuello de su pequeña hermana-Cuídate Karin-dijo el chico mientras pensaba -_algún día cuando no corras peligro podrás regresar a tu hogar-_

En ese momento Urahara se fue llevándose a Karin a un lugar donde podría estar segura...

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno hola a todos espero que le haya gustado el inicio, esta sera una historia media larga, y espero que les haya gustado aunque este corto, pero no desesperen haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

pst: Por favor si les gusto la historia espero que dejen reviews.

Nos vemos :)


End file.
